Justice and Peace
by ichigopuddingsan
Summary: Justice Harris is a freshman at Sky High. While there she meets the mysterious Warren Peace. A relationship blossoms and everything is perfect until some skeletons from Warren's closet come back to haunt him. Warren is faced with a difficult choice... his girlfriend or his father?
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! I heard as I woke up with a start. I quickly turned off my alarm and laid in my bed about to drift back off to sleep before I remembered what today was. Today is my first day of high school. I quickly sat up in bed and contemplated my entire life up until now. Once I get on the bus to school, everything changes. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. My mood faded but to get it back, I put on some music. I walked over to the closet and thought about what to wear. I wanted to wear something super stylish. After many outfit changes, I settled for an outfit inspired by Dionne from _Clueless_. I put on a black, white, and grey plaid mini skirt with matching jacket and a red crop top underneath. Red leggings and grey flats completed my look. I moisturized my 4C hair with coconut oil before styling it into an afro. Then I applied shea butter to my smooth, flawless dark brown skin.

"Justice, hurry up! You don't want to be late for school." A voice shouted from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom! I'll be just a moment." I replied as I quickly put on some make up. Smoky eyes, some highliter, and bright red lipstick before I grabbed my black book bag and headed out the door.

"You look nice." my mom greeted me as she made pancakes.

"Thanks. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at work by now?" I questioned as I looked at her. My mom is gorgeous. Her skin is brown, smooth and soft. Her hair 3B and shorter than mine, average build, and light brown eyes. She has dimples when she smiles and pretty rosy cheeks. She was dressed in a dark purple shirt, black slacks, and black shoes.

"I wanted to walk you to the bus." My mom replied as she gave me a plate of pancakes.

"I'm in high school now." I respond as a begin to eat.

"Yes, but it's your first day of high school and not just _any_ high school. Sky High." Sky High is not your average high school. It's a high school for teenagers with super powers. Children of superheroes (or super villains) or people who somehow acquired powers (toxic waste, radioactive insect bites, etc.) attend this school.

"Mom, it's high school." I say as casually as possible. Okay, I admit, I was freaking out but I didn't want my mom to know that. I wanted to appear as confident as possible even though I wasn't. What was it they say...? Oh yeah "fake it until you make it".

"Come on, Justice. The bus will be here any minute." I grab my bag and follow mom to the bus stop. I wait patiently for the bus to arrive. I'm in no hurry to start this new chapter of my life entitled "High School". Much too soon, the bus comes.

"Hello, Ma'am. Is she going to Smithdale High?" the bus driver asks politely. Smithdale High is the name Sky High went by when talking to (or around) the general public.

"Yes she is. Make sure my daughter is okay." My mom said as I walked up the bus steps.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." the bus driver responded as she closed the doors and drove off.

"What's your name, kid?" she asked me.

"Justice Harris" I replied as I sat down in a random seat towards the middle of the bus. The bus driver checked off something on her clipboard. I looked out the window before sending a text to my friend, Allison.

Allison I wish you were here. I am SO nervous. Almost immediately she responded.

Me too. Sooo mad we are in different schools.

Im gonna miss all the drama :(

Dont worry. Ill tell you all the juicy deets

Thanks. Wont be the same tho :'(

True. I cant believe your going to Smithdale. Traitor!

Not my choice. Blame my mom

"Listen up guys! My name is Samantha and I'm going to be your bus driver for the rest of the year. You guys can call me "Sam". I don't have many rules but there will absolutely be no disrespectful behavior. All I ask is you respect everyone on this bus. I hope you guys have a good school year." Sam, the bus driver, said as she drove. I tuned out the bus chatter and put my headphones in. "Feelings" by Hayley Kiyoko played and it helped ease my nerves. Suddenly seatbelts wrapped themselves around me causing me to yell in surprise. Around me everyone was in a similar situation.

"What's going on?!" a random kid yelled as the bus (I kid you not) starts flying in the sky.

"Relax, everyone. This is the only way to get to Sky High. I guess no one read their student handbook. Sky High is _in_ the sky. Hence the name "Sky High". Don't worry soon you'll get used to this." Sam said as she did a figure eight. It became apparent to me in that moment that my bus driver is extra. I closed my eyes and mouth as we flew to school. It felt like we were on a rollercoaster. A few minutes later, the bus leveled out and then stopped. The seatbelts retracted and people had one of two reactions. They either got off the bus as fast as possible or they slowly gathered themselves together. I was somewhere in the middle. I took a moment to breathe and then promptly ran off the bus as fast I could. Once outside I sat on a nearby bench and tried to get myself together. I had a mild case of motion sickness and was trying desperately not throw up. Once my nausea subsided, I took in my surroundings. We were indeed floating in the sky. Except for our campus, there was no ground nowhere to be seen. There was nothing interesting about the way my school looked except the fact that my school was floating. It looked like any average high school. I almost expected something more but then again, how many people go to a floating high school? The students were more intriguing. A 6 foot tall rock person walked past me, a guy with 6 arms was juggling apples in front of a crowd of people to my left, and a girl flew past me. Some kids obviously had powers while others looked like regular people. Sky High had all types of people. I stood up and began to make my way inside the school. It was still early but since it's the first day of school and I'm a freshman who has no idea where anything is, I figured it was a good idea to find my locker and then my class.

"All freshman and new students report to the gym once the bell rings." a woman's voice announced as I took out a few papers the school mailed home. In my hand, was the school map, a paper with a few general rules, and a paper that had my locker and its combination on it. I kept the paper with my locker information and put away the other two. I still had some time so I decided to wander the halls. Once it got closer the first bell, I would use the school map to find my locker and then the gym.

I wandered around school aimlessly. I found the cafeteria, main office, the nurse's office, and gym. I decided to stay in the gym and sit in the bleachers since I had no _real_ reason to go to my locker. I just wanted to know where it was. I put my headphones in and listened to music while scrolling through Instagram. I quickly took a selfie and posted it with the caption _#firstdayofschool_. A few minutes later, the bell rang. I put my phone away and watched as students started to trickle in.

"Hello everyone. My name is Coach Boomer some of you guys might know me as "Sonic Boom". I'm your gym teacher. Today you're going to demonstrate me your power to me, yes in front of the whole class, and then I will sort you into "hero" or "sidekick". This year things will be done slightly different. If you're a "hero" you will be required to learn sidekick skills and vice versa. When I call your name, stand on the platform, state your power and demonstrate it." A stocky, middle aged white man said. He looked like your typical sports coach.

I shifted in my seat nervously wishing I was at school with Allison. I never used my powers in front of anyone who wasn't family. What if I choked up? I peeked around at my classmates and noticed a few of them looked nervous too. I was glad it wasn't just me.

 **Author Note: I hope you like the first part. I plan on working on this fanfic and my Suicide Squad fanfic. As usual with me, updates will be sporadic. There may be 3 updates of Little Girl and only one of this fanfic. Sorry! I can't control my inspiration. Please rate and review. Greatly appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to go first." a white boy said as he stood up and walked to the platform. He was average, height and build with brown hair styled into the typical "fuck-boy" haircut. He wore a blue polo, jeans, and Sperry's.

"What's your name?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Nathan Bogacz. My power is seismokinesis. I can make earthquakes." Nathan replied before bending down and touching the ground. Suddenly the whole gym began to shake. I put my backpack over my head and as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"I can do a more powerful one but, I don't want to cause any damage." Nathan stated smugly.

"Hero." Coach Boomer announced as he quickly wrote something down on his clipboard. Nathan smirked and ran to his friends to celebrate his placement.

"Any other volunteers?" Coach Boomer asked as he surveyed the room.

"Me." a blonde girl said. She wore a pink shirt, black pencil skirt, and black shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She smiled at her friends before confidently walking to the platform.

"I'm Heather Kayatt. I can turn invisible." Heather stated as she disappeared from sight. Coach Boomer nodded approvingly,

"Hero." Heather reappeared and ran over to Nathan and his friend's excitedly. My nervousness intensified. I wasn't worried about being placed as "hero" or "sidekick". I was worried about my power. I did not want to use it in front of anyone. I know it won't be well received. I was too nervous to pay attention to people's names but I watched how their demonstration intensely. I saw their every mistake and made a mental note to avoid it. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of the class. The list of powers I saw were, a boy with two extra arms that were extra strong, an electric touch, a fire touch, and someone who can control glass. A few honorable mentions are: unbreakable crystal skin, memory manipulation, make others immobile, and water control. Some of those people were classified as "heroes" and others were classified as "sidekicks".

"Justice Harris." Coach Boomer called. I froze. The moment I dreaded was here. I suddenly noticed how hot the gym was. I stood up and felt all eyes on me. I slowly made my way down the bleachers and to the platform.

"This century would be nice, Miss Harris." Coach Boomer said sarcastically. That only made my nerves worse. My breathing quickened as I ascended the steps of the platform. I took deep breath in an effort to calm myself down.

"My name is Justice Harris and my pow-" I announced as I looked at my classmates. That was a mistake. I could see everyone's eyes on me. I looked for a friendly face in the crowd. Someone who could possibly understand my powers and the history behind them and I saw a sea of white faces looking at me. It was in that moment I knew, no matter what my power was, I would be an outsider. I would never be accepted for who I am. I was the only black person in the class. My powers would only further separate me.

"I don't have any powers." I lied. This lie was the only way to have a tolerable high school experience. I already had strikes against me for being black ( a **dark** skinned black girl at that) and I didn't need any more due to my powers.

"No powers?' Coach Boomer questioned. I didn't respond. I looked at the floor instead to ignore the faces of my classmates. "Fine. SIDEKICK!" I was knocked down by Coacher Boomer's voice. My ears rang as I stood up and made my way to the bleachers. I avoided eye contact with everyone. Someone else was called after me and I was super grateful for that. I didn't pay attention to anyone else after that. I tried to forget about everything and next class couldn't come fast enough.

I am SOOO nervous. It's lunch and I have nowhere to sit. I texted Allison as I stood in an empty stall in the bathroom. Lunch started about ten minutes and instead of getting to know my new friends I was hiding in the bathroom. I felt like Cady Heron on her first day of high-school. Wait. I _was_ Cady Heron, I had no friends, was an outsider, and deemed a loser by the general school population. News of my lack of powers, spread across the school like wildfire. Not only was I one of 11 black kids in my high school (yes, I counted), I was the _only_ student without powers (or so everyone thought). Even people who had really lame powers like, turn their hair pink or retractable horns thought they were better than me. I mean, at least they _had_ a power. My phone vibrated with a text from Allison.

Dont be nervous. Just sit anywhere. Its only the first day. Im sure by the end of the week, you'll be fine.

Thanks  I responded. I was just about to step out the stall when the door opened and a group of girls walked in. It was Heather and two other girls from gym class who's names I didn't know. One of them was a redhead and the other was brunette with shoulder length hair. I remember the redhead having super breath and the brunette had super strength. All three were "heroes".

"I don't understand why that Justice girl goes to school here. She doesn't have any powers." the redhead said as she brushed her hair.

"Same. I don't understand how they could let a normal go to school here." Heather replied. The door opened suddenly and a girl with red hair entered the bathroom. She wore a green t-shirt that had the recycle symbol in white on it, jeans, and sneakers. She looked at the girls before entering the stall next to me.

"Maybe her parents have powers and they assumed she did too, so they let her in." the brunette replied as she fixed her makeup.

"Just because her parents have powers, doesn't mean that she does."

"I don't understand how she's still allowed to go to school here." the redhead replied.

"They probably will let her keep going here because they're worried she'll tell the world about the school." Heather pondered.

"Isn't it a safety hazard for her to go to school here? I mean she's a normal in a school full of Supers. It's only a matter of time before she gets hurt." the brunette questioned. The girl in the green t-shirt from earlier flushed the toilet.

"That's why they made her a "sidekick". Duh." the redhead replied. Heather and her two friends gathered their things and were about to leave the bathroom but, were stopped by green t-shirt girl,

"That girl has the same right to attend this school as you do. She may not have her powers today but, they could come tomorrow. Some people are late bloomers. My boyfriend, Will, was one and he ended up saving the school last year. There's nothing wrong with being a "sidekick". I'm one. " the girl said as she washed her hands.

"Whatever." Heather mumbled as she left the bathroom. Her friends quickly followed her. I emerged from my hiding place.

"Hey." I greeted the girl.

"Hi." she replied with a smile.

"Thanks for defending me."

"You're Justice? It was no big deal."

"Yeah. I didn't think me not having powers would be a big deal. I thought there would be a few others too."

"Usually there are. Last year, it was my boyfriend, Will, who didn't have powers. His developed later in the year."

"That's good to know." I responded. I hated having to lie and pretend to be powerless but, I didn't have a choice. I quickly changed the subject.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Layla. My name is Layla." Layla said.

"What's your power?"

"I can control plants."

"That's cool. I wonder what mine will be?"

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Layla changed the subject before it got awkward.

"Sure. I would love to." I answered and followed Layla as she exited the bathroom.

 **A/N: Any guesses or ideas as to what Justice's power is? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

I nervously waked with Layla to the cafeteria. I quickly checked my hair and made sure my afro looked perfect. Then I re-applied my lipstick and adjusted my clothes. Everything had to be perfect especially since I was the center of attention. Layla and I entered the cafeteria and I could feel all eyes on us- no me. Or maybe it was my nerves playing tricks with me? I dared not look and find out. Instead I focused on the back of Layla's shirt.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend, Justice." Layla announced as we arrived at the table.

"Hi." I said shyly as I gave a small wave.

"This is Will, Zach, Magenta, Ethan, and Warren." Layla introduced as she pointed at each person. Will was white with brown hair. He was wearing a black and blue polo striped shirt. Zach was also with blonde hair. He had a lime green shirt on and his arm was resting casually around Magenta's shoulders. Magenta was an Asian girl with dark brown hair that had a purple streak in it. Her shirt was dark purple. Ethan was one of the few black kids at my school (besides me obviously) and he wore thick glasses. He had on an orange t-shirt. There was an empty seat between Ethan and Warren. Warren was another white boy, he had shoulder length, dark brown hair and wore a black t-shirt and leather jacket. I tentatively took the seat in between Warren and Ethan.

"Hey, I'm Zach and I can glow. What's your power?" Zach asked in an effort to start a conversation.

"I don't have any powers." I replied.

"Oh. Right. I heard something about a freshman not having powers. I didn't know it was you." Zach said as he awkwardly sipped his milk.

"It's fine. What about the rest of you guys? What's your power?"

"I shape shift... into a guinea pig." Magenta stated.

"I can fly and I have super strength." Will said.

"I melt." Ethan responded.

"You already know that I can control plants." Layla replied.

"I can control fire." Warren contributed.

"Cool. Everyone here has really interesting powers. Except you, Will, flight and strength are so cliché." I joked. Warren let out a small chuckle and Will gave me a sheepish smile.

"You know, it took awhile for me to get my powers. Last year, I was the only one without powers. I owe a thanks to Warren here. If it wasn't for our fight, I could have gone much longer without them." Will said.

"Whatever." Warren replied.

"My point is that, when you finally do get your powers, they maybe something fantastic like telekinesis or totally lame such as, turning into a chair. It doesn't matter what power you have, it's how you use them."

"Will's right. I helped the save school last year and I turn into a guinea pig." Magenta contributed.

"It also doesn't matter if you're "hero" or "sidekick". Last year some "heroes" were villains and the "sidekicks" were heroes." Layla added.

"We're all "sidekicks"... except for Warren and Will, and we all saved the school." Ethan agreed.

"I'm a bit confused. What exactly happened last year?" I questioned as I tried to understand what they were referring to. The rest of lunch was them explaining to me what happened freshman year. I still can't get over the fact that Will dated (and _kissed_ ) an old lady. I left lunch that day feeling better about myself. Maybe there's hope for me? My first "sidekick" class was mildly interesting. Mr. Boy was such a dork but super nice. I couldn't help but laugh at him and immediately after I would feel bad for laughing. It was a complicated feeling. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I went to my locker and put some things in and took some things out. Then I made my way to the bus and prepared for an exciting ride home.

"How was school?" Mom asked as we ate dinner together. Tonight dinner was pasta, garlic bread, and salad. It was simple but delicious.

"Well, I'm one of like 10, black kids and everyone at school thinks I don't have powers." I replied.

"That's more than when I went to school there. You didn't tell them about your powers? Now you'll be "sidekick" unless you prove otherwise."

"I couldn't tell them. They'll only judge me... You know that. Witchcraft isn't something people take too kindly these days... especially _our_ witchcraft."

"True. I think you did the right thing. Did you make any friends?"

"Yup. They're all pretty cool. I think you'll like them."

"What are their powers?"

"One can control plants, control fire, turn into a guinea pig, glow, melt, and super strength/flight."

"Let me guess... the one's who can control the elements and super strength/flight are "heroes". The rest are "sidekicks"."

"Close. Layla, the girl who can control plants, is a "sidekick"."

"Hmm. Interesting."

I laid in bed that night thinking about my school. Being one of few black kids is exhausting. There's more pressure to act a certain way. To fit in. I won't fit in. I was used to this. No matter what school I attend or what my powers are, I'm still Black. That will _never_ change and I'm okay with that. Sleep kept evading me so I put on Netflix and switched to a Barbie movie. _Barbie: Spy Squad_ was actually pretty good. It was a combination of _Totally Spies_ (one of my favorite cartoons) and Barbie. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this next part. There may or may not be a time skip... Anyway rate and review.** **Thank you so much for your support! Check out my other fanfic "Their Little Girl"! BTW ANY and ALL suggestions would be welcome. I know where I want to go but there are a lot of things I'm still deciding.**


End file.
